Spider-Man and Venom vs. Carnage
Rumored "Best Battle Of Spider-Man Series" The greatest rumored battle of the Spider-Man Film Series would be a team up effort by Spider-Man and Venom to take down Carnage that would have been the main plot in Spider-Man 4 (film) and Venom:Lethal Protector (film). Characters Spider-Man-Main Character Venom-Main Character Carnage-Antagonist Mary Jane Watson-Spider-Man Love Interest She-Venom-Venom Love Interest Jean DeWolfe-Game Exclusive George Stacy-Supporting Character J. Jonah Jameson-Supporting Character Nick Fury-Supporting Character Escalates The Battles start in Spider-Man 4 when Carnage suddenly appears after escaping Jail.When the two clash,Carnage reveals himself to be Kletus Kasady (Kletus Kasady was a criminal Spider-Man arrested in the beginning of the film).After Carnage reveals himself,he manges to escape.Next time they meet,Carnage manage to kill more people than he espected.Spider-Man then tries to lure Carnage to the Construction Site but Carnage traps him in Symbiote webbing.Before Carnage prepares to strike,S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives and saves Spider-Man in time.Carnage escapes by throwing cars at the two allies.Spider-Man realizing he cannot defeat Carnage alone,decides to ask Eddie for help. Venom's perspective of the battle starts in Venom:Lethal Protector when Eddie is found by the Police.When the Police comes,the Venom Symbiote sticks to Eddie's shoe.While Eddie is in jail,he actually befriends Kletus Kasady.Eddie is released 3 months later which makes Kasady a little jealous.When Kasady plans to harass Eddie,he starts a riot within the prison to escape.When Kasady throws a dead police officer body insides Eddie's cell,he notices the red symbiote that was spawned by the Venom Symbiote.Kasady accidently bonds with the symbiote and becomes more scociopathic.When following Eddie,Kasady notices that Eddie is living better than him.Eddie has a attractive wife (She-Venom),nice house,and non-murderous lifestlye.This enrages him which makes him decide to capture Ann Weying.Kletus let Ann call Eddie one last time.Eddie enraged slips the symbiote through the phone lines which makes the Venom Symbiote bond with Ann.A part of the symbiote goes back to Eddie's location and informs him of the location and identity of Carnage.Venom arrives at Carnage's lair to find out that his wife has been critically injured by his former friend.Venom absorbs She-Venom's Symbiote and engage Carnage in a destructive and deadly battle.The battle is interupte by S.H.I.E.L.D. which causes Carnage to escape.A few minutes after Venom goes to the Church to continutes his battle but finds out he was beaten to the punch by S.H.I.E.L.D. and fights off both.Carnage mysterially disappear during the mist of all this. Battle The battle officially starts when Spider-Man asked Eddie Brock to help him fight Carnage.Thinking about his dead wife,Eddie agrees to help him.Spider-Man and Venom then thinks of a plan to defeat Carnage but Venom wanting to kill Carnage just goes to find Carnage.Spider-Man follows Venom to the Construction site.Venom and Spider-Man then struggles to weaken Carnage but Carnage disable their hands with the symbiote.Carnage then threatens to kill but their families and flees.Spider-Man automacially breaks the cuffs and goes to Aunt May's house to check on her.Luckily she is asleep.He then calls Mary Jane but gets no answer.Spidey then calls Fury to send a squad to Mary Jane's location.At Mary Jane'S new workplace,A oversived Carnage and an army of Symbiotes appears on the buildings wall and roof which scares Mary Jane.S.H.I.E.L.D. manage to hold off the symbiotes long enough for Spider-Man to appear.When Spider-Man appears,he is badly injured by Mega-Carnage and the Symbiotes.Nick Fury goes to save Spider-Man in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier but is knocked into the Ocean.When Mega-Carnage powers ups his deadliest attack,he was stopped by Mega-Venom.A final battle ensure where Mega-Carnage and Mega-Venom are shrinked by a mega sound machine which causes Eddie to falls 100-feet to his death and Kletus fall on the roof.Meanwhile Mary Jane finds her dying husband near some rumble.After some tearful words,Kletus appears behind the two and falls to his knees.Kasady manages to say his last words which was "glorious carnage has arrived".Spider-Man manages to say his last words to Mary Jane which was "Go Get 'em Tiger" which used to be what Mary Jane used to say.Peter sucumbs to his wounds and dies. Ending/Aftermath With the death of Spider-Man,there was a televised funeral for both Peter Parker and Eddie Brock.All the survivors of the manhatten incident who attended was Mary Jane Watson,Gwen Stacy,May Parker,J. Jonah Jameson,the Daily Bugle,George Stacy,Black Cat,S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents,and other survivors.When Peter casket was buried,MJ threw Peter's mask on the casket and held their baby very close.On Peter's tombstone,it read "With Great Power,Comes Great Responsiblity".And as both movies end,a shadowing of Peter,Eddie,Ann,Ben Parker,and New Goblin are seen when it starts to fade to black. Cancelation Trivia Deaths Spider-Man Venom Carnage She-Venom Nick Fury New York Manhattan residents New York Police Department #21 Lonnie the Ripper S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Ryker's Island prisoners Category:Team Ups Category:Final Battles